Bringing Back What Was Lost
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: Best friends Zoey and Haylee are in for a rude awakening when they are transported into a world where ninja's lurk. Follow them as they discover their past, and who they truly are. Story is much better than summary! Rated M for cursing and perviness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is a new story that I just wanted to try out, to see what people's thoughts were, and if I should continue with it, or not. So leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The blue satin book**

* * *

Hello. My name is Zoey Carter. This is the story of how, My best friend Haylee Smith and I were transported into the Naruto world. Our home.

"Haylee, hurry up. I want to get to the book store, before my next birthday!" I yelled to my slow poke best friend Haylee Smith.

"Alright, I'm coming." Haylee walked out into the living room of the small apartment we shared. Haylee had straight mid back blonde hair and teal blue eyes. I was always jealous of her hair, because I had very curly and unruly brown hair and green eyes. I had to always wrestle with my hair to make it look decent. Haylee grabbed her elbow length black jacket, and put it over her white tank top. I grabbed my cars keys, and then we were off to the book store. When we got there we were greeted by the little old lady who ran the store.

"Hello girls. It's good to see you two again."

"Hello Mrs. Shaw. It's good to see you too." I said, smiling at her. Haylee and I used to practically live here. But our jobs have been keeping us very occupied lately, so we haven't been able to stop by.

"Iv'e just had a new shipment come in, so there are some new ones you girls can check out." We separated and looked through the different isles of books. About 15 minutes later, I was able to find two books. One of them I had read in my Sophomore year of high school. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. I had fallen in love with it. I went to go pay for the books, but stopped when I felt a pull on my body. Suddenly, on its own accord my body started to move to the back of the store. I stopped in front of a book, that was pulled halfway out. I pulled it out the rest of the way. It was royal blue, and the material felt like satin. The cover was blank. I went to open it but someone interrupted me.

"Hey, you find anything?" It was Haylee.

"Uh yeah, I did." I put the book at the bottom of my small stack, and Haylee and I walked to the counter to pay for our books. Mrs. Shaw gave us a warm smile

"I see you girls were able to find a few."

"We sure were." Haylee said with a smile, while putting her books on the counter. I finally looked at her stack. She had found 5 books. Haylee paid for all of her books, and Mrs. Shaw bagged them. I put my three books on the counter after her. Once Mrs. Shaw scanned my first two, her face paled at the third one.

"Where did you get that?" She asked so quietly that I almost didn't catch it.

"Uh on a shelf, in the back."

"It's not for sale."

"Why not?" I asked, my face scrunchng up.

"I...It's just not." She went to take the book away, but I stopped her.

"I'll pay double the price." I offered. I had surprised myself. The words had just flown out. I hadn't even gotten a proper look at it. Mrs. Shaw hadn't looked very surprised at what I said. Which really confused me. After a moment she sighed in defeat.

"I shouldn't meddle in this. The book is free. But please wait one minute." She pulled the book to her. She grabbed a notebook, and a pen, and started writing something. Once done she tore the paper out, and folded it into the book. She handed it back to me, and gave Haylee and I a pained look. "Please be careful." Was the last thing she said to us before we left.

"Well that was very odd." Haylee noted once we were in the car. I just nodded my head. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't stop thinking about that pained looked she gave us, the entire drive home. Once home, I immediantly got the book out of the bag, and opened it to where the note was. I opened it slowly.

'Girls. You don't know it, but I have known you both since you were 3 years old. I remember when I first met you. My husband and I had known your real parents. Something had happened and they had feared for your lives, so they entrusted us with you. Mr. shaw and I were supposed to wait a week, and then take you back. But I couldn't part with you. I was being selfish. Well we had lost the book, not long after we came here. It wasn't long before I knew I made a big mistake. I knew I couldn't take care of you, so we had to give you up. We tried to make sure you both ended up together, but it didn't work, and you were serperated. Thankfully you both ended up back together. We finally found the book about 6 years later. It had been under a pile of old things. But by then you were settled in with your new families, and there was nothing we could do. So I had locked the book away. I know what I did was very selfish, and I am so very sorry. I now know it is time for you both to go home. I hope you both can forgive me one day.'

xLove

Mrs Shaw

We both already knew that we were adopted, so it wasn't much news to us. But where are we originally from? Where are our actual parents? Haylee and I were beyond speechless. I put the note down and flipped through the entire book. It was all blank. I then turned to the very first page. Something was written on it.

"What was lost, has now been found. Bring them home where ninja's live proud." I said aloud. A fierce wind started up. The same pull I had felt in the book store surrounded my body. I looked beside me to Haylee. She looked scared and shocked. Everything then became a whirl, as we were sucked into the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter! I decided to post it a bit early :) Thank you to those who have favorited and followed :) I am working on the third chapter as we speak, so I am hoping to have it up by next week some time :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Scares and Scrapes**

* * *

I woke up to the sun beating down onto my face. I groaned. I opened my eyes. What I saw was not the ceiling of my apartment, but clear blue sky, and tree tops. For a moment I wondered what happened. Until I remembered.

"Haylee!" I yelled.

"What?" I heard a groan to my was Haylee sitting up. She looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. Finally looking at me. Her eyes widened. "Zoey?" She asked. I gave her a funny look.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly.

"Your hair is purple, and your eyes are blue."

I quickly grabbed my hair. She was right. It was purple, and straight. I didn't know what to think. How and why did my hair and eyes change color? I looked back to Haylee and noticed something different about her. I sweatdropped.

"Nice boobs."Her boobs were now at least double the size, from her once b cups. She looked down at her chest and chuckled. "What the hell!? I get purple hair, and the only thing that changes on you is your chest size!? How is that even fair!?" I yelled. Haylee just shrugged her shoulders, and I huffed.

"Are you gonna pout for long, because I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of a forest, more than likely not close to home." Haylee pointed out.

"Well I think I may know where we are." I spoke up. Haylee just raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "I think we're in the Naruto world." Haylee sighed and shook her head.

"Zoey."

"No! I mean it! The book said 'What was lost, has now been found. Bring them home where ninjas live proud.' I recited, what was written in the book. "Naruto has ninjas."

"This just can't be real. It doesn't make any sense." Haylee denied what I had said.

"Then where do you think we're at?" I questioned. She shook her head again.

"I don't know. If you wouldn't have insisted that you had to have that damn book, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" Haylee yelled. I flinched at her tone, and hung my head.

"I know. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." I half whispered. Haylee sighed.

"I hate you." My eyes widened, and my head snapped up.

"What?"

"I hate you right now, because I can't be mad at you. And I know it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." I gave her a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Walk I guess. That's all we can do. Hopefully we can find someone to help us."

"Oh I hope it's Naruto! I want to meet him first!" I yelled happily. Haylee rolled her eyes, but smiled.

We started walking. I'm not sure how long we were walking before I needed to rest. My feet were killing me! I wasn't wearing the right shoes to be walking in a forest. I had on a pair of black wedges, and a knee length flowy white dress. The skirt of it was white, while the top tank top part was black.

"Can we take a break?" I whined.

"We've only been walking for like 15 minutes Zoey." I groaned.

"Ya know, if we're in the Naruto world, our names probably won't fit in here." I pointed out.

"You're right. We could use the names we gave to our old OC characters." Haylee suggested.

"Alright. So I'm Mayu Fukazawa. And you're Naomi Hoshino." Haylee nodded her head. "Should we tell whoever we find the truth of where we're from?" I asked.

"No. We can't take any chances. We'll find our own way home if we have to." I just nodded my head. We continued to walk a little bit longer, when I heard a branch snap. I stopped dead in my tracks, but Haylee continued walking. I ran up to her.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to her.

"Yup. But I am trying to pretend I didn't." She whispered back. I started to panic. And that is never a good thing. I tend to say stupid shit when I panic, or am nervous.

"Thankfully we're very powerful ninjas, and can kick some serious ass, if anyone tries to mess with us." I yelled very loudly. Hoping that whoever was there would believe me, and wouldn't try to fight us or anything. Haylee covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"Well you don't look like ninjas." Came a voice from above us. I jumped and ended up tripping, and scrapping my knee, while Haylee gasped. I quickly got up. I looked up and spotted Naruto Uzumaki, crouched on a branch. We were in Shippuden.

"Why would you do that!?" I yelled at him. He looked startled for a moment, before he yelled back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get scared and fall!"

"You about gave me a heart attack you turd! And I scrapped my knee!" I continued yelling. This really wasn't how I thought our first meeting would go.

"Hey, it's not my fault you fell!"

"Oh my God! Yes it is! You scared me!"

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me!?"

"Well do you have a band-aid?" I asked.

"For what?" Naruto questioned.

"For my knee you dodo!"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious! That's nothing."

"It could get infected, and I could die! Is that what you want!?"

"Mayu, I think you're being a little over dramatic." Haylee said, stepping in.

"Naruto, you're being quite rude to this young woman." The Copy Cat ninja Kakashi Hatake, said appearing out of nowhere.

"But Kakashi sensei, like her friend said, she's being over dramatic." He defended himself. I glared at him and Haylee both.

"Well you did scare her. And that led to her being hurt. The least you could do for her, is bandage up her cut. She is right. It could get infected, no matter how small it is." Kakashi said, reprimanding him.

"Yeah Naruto. Like I said, it could get infected." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. His mouth fell open, and then he started mumbling stuff, under his breath. Haylee just shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Here. I'll bandage it up for you." Kakashi said, getting a little medical kit of his pocket.

Kakashi crouched down, put some ointment on my scratch, that was now ozzing blood, and then put a bandage on it. It took a lot to contain myself from fangirling. I didn't want to seem like a psycho. Yet.

"Thank you. At least one of you has some manners." I said, looking at Naruto.

Now I was just messing with him, because his reactions were priceless. He groaned, and jumped off of the branch.

"So where are you two heading?" Kakashi asked, eyeing our lack of possessions.

"Oh, to Konoha. We're looking to start fresh, somewhere new, and we've always wanted to go to Konoha." Haylee spoke up again.

"Where are you guys from? You kinda dress funny." Naruto pointed out quite bluntly. I glared at him.

"We're from Hoshigakure." I said, still glaring at Naruto. He gave me a nervous chuckle.

"The village hidden in the stars. That's a pretty far distance from here. You walked all the way here, with no means of survival gear?" Kakashi questioned us, suspiciously. I started to get nervous.

"We didn't really have anything to take with us. We have been stopping by different villages and work for anything we needed, since we have no money either." Haylee said.

"I see. Well we are on our way back to the village, if you'd like us to escort you." Kakashi offered. He had suspicion written all over the uncovered part if his face though.

"We'd really appreciate it, thanks." Haylee said, bowing. I quickly did the same thing.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Naruto yelled jumping into a tree, and quickly leaving. Kakashi sighed but soon followed him.

"Hey wait up! We're not ninjas! We can't jump like that, and I have short legs!" I yelled after the two ninja. Both quickly came back, looking at us sheepishly.

"Sorry." They both said, rubbing the back of their heads, and smiling. They both squatted in front if us.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, eyeing them.

"Hop onto our backs. If we walk it will take longer, to get to the village." Kakashi said, looking back at me.

"Uh, I'm wearing a dress."

"No one will see." Was all Kakashi said.

I sweatdropped, and Haylee chuckled. I groaned but hopped onto his back, hooking my legs around his torso, and gripping his vest. Haylee did the same with Naruto, and as soon as we both were secure, they took off like bats out of hell. I screeched, and Haylee gasped. I couldn't help but close my eyes. In about 10 minutes we reached the gates to Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu was guarding it, like always. Kakashi and Naruto crouched so Haylee and I could get off their backs. I was a bit dizzy, and swayed a bit, but Kakashi steadied me.

"We have civilians." Kakashi said to them. They said nothing as they opened the gate. Haylee and I looked at each other, and smiled. We were about to enter Konoha for the first time. Or so we thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I know I said that I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I got done early. I'm not sure about when the 4th chapter will be published, but it should be soon. I would love to hear your thoughts, and what you think about the story so far. So please leave a review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ino/Shika/Cho  
**

We walked jnto the village. Haylee and I were in absolute awe. The village was beautiful. We both noticed the strange looks, we were getting from the villagers. Probably because of our clothes. My dress, and wedges, and Haylee's outfit consisted of gray skinny jeans, with rips going from her thighs, to her ankles. She wore a white tank top, with a black elbow length jacket, and black converse.

"So what are your names?" Naruto asked, as we walked.

"Mayu Fukazawa, and Naomi Hoshino." I said.

Kakashi tensed up, and completely stopped.

"Naruto. You should show them around. I need to speak to the Hokage." Kakashi said, not giving Naruto the chance to reply, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was a bit weird." Naruto said, chuckling, and rubbing the back of his head. "Well then lets go. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Naruto said, suddenly getting hyper.

We started walking again, and it wasn't long before we caught sight of Asuma's team. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, waving at them. Shikamaru raised his hand in a wave.

"Who are they Naruto?" Ino asked, as they got closer.

"This is Mayu and Naomi. They're new here, so I'm showing them around."

"Hey, I'm Ino. These two are Shikamaru and Choji." She said, gesturing to the two young ninja.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you." I said, smiling.

I looked over to Haylee. She had her head down, and she was quiet. She tended to be very shy at times. Especially when she first met people. She seemed to be fine with Naruto and Kakashi. But that could have been, because of the situation.

"We were just going to meet up with Asuma sensei for some barbecue. Would you guys like to join us?" Ino offered.

"Sure! You guys have to try the barbecue at Yakiniku Q, it's the best!" Naruto yelled, grinning at us.

"Sure, sounds good." I said, accepting their offer.

Haylee was still quiet as we followed them. I wondered where in Shippuden we were at.

It didn't take long to reach our destination. We went inside, and found a table big enough to fit us all.

"So, what village are you guys from?" Ino asked curiously, as a waitress came out, and put a big plate of ribs on the table. Choji took a third of the uncooked ribs.

"Choji, save some for the rest of us! Asuma sensei isn't even here yet!" Ino yelled.

As she said that, Asuma appeared, and sat at the table.

"Hello kids." Asuma greeted his team and Naruto. He looked at us. "And who might you two be?" He asked, giving us a kind smile.

"They're new here. They're Mayu Fukazawa, and Naomi Hoshino." Naruto said for us.

Asuma tensed up, just like Kakashi had when he had heard our names. I wonder why? He calmed down after a moment. No one had even noticed, other than me. I was really observant of people. I was able to easily read their body language.

"So where are you from?" Ino asked.

"Hoshigakure."

I glanced over at Haylee to see if she was fine. She was having a quiet conversation with Shikamaru, and Choji.

"What are you guys doing here in the Leaf village?" Ino asked.

"We just wanted to start somewhere new. We have heard a lot of wonderful things about Konoha." I said, putting some meat onto my plate.  
I took a bite.

Naruto was right. It was amazing!

"Well Konoha is the best village." Ino said proudly.

Shikamaru elbowed her. "That was very rude Ino." He hissed. Asuma smiled, and shook his head.

"That's alright. The things we've heard about the village, I wouldn't doubt that is." I said, giving Ino a kind smile.

Asuma didn't stay for very long. Saying he had something important to do. He left enough money to pay for the food, on the table.  
As we ate and talked, Haylee seemed to warm up to everyone. Her Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji got along quite well, while I mostly talked to Ino. She was actually a very easy person to talk to. Our conversations were cut short though, when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello." Kakashi greeted us, smiling.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to get Mayu and Naomi. The Hokage would like to speak to them." He said in a cheerful tone.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. What if they thought we were spys, and we were arrested? I'd like to think I could make it in prison. But Haylee, she wouldn't make it. Not that she is very timid or anything, no. But because she has a big mouth, and is too sarcastic for her own good. I may use a lot of sarcasm, but I know when I shouldn't use it. Haylee on the other hand gives no fucks. She'd most likely have someone jump her, the first five minutes we're in there.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking a bit suspicious.

Kakashi's smile never left his face, and he was still creepily cheerful. Boy oh boy I'd do some very dirty things to that man. Ya know, if I don't end up in prison.

"Oh, just to get them settled in." He replied cheerfully.

Something was going on. He was acting very weird. He was too cheerful. Not that I really minded or anything. He was still hot, even when being slightly creepy.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said, no longer looking suspicious.

"Ladies?"

Haylee and I slowly got up.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you." Ino said, while Shikamaru and Choji waved goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you too." I said, giving them a small smile.

"Bye." Haylee said, with a big smile.

Oh God, that didn't take long.

"See you guys later!" Naruto yelled after us, as we left the restaurant, with Kakashi.

It was getting dark, and not many people were out. We followed behind Kakashi the whole walk, to the Hokage building. He opened the door, and gestured for us to enter first. If he kept it up, I may have had to take him right then and there.

We went inside. Kakashi lead us up some stairs, and to a door. He knocked twice.

"Come in." A voice said, from the other side of the door. Kakashi opened it, and we stepped in.

Lady Tsunade was seated at her desk, with a soft smile, on her face. I immediately noticed other ninja in the room. Two men, and two women. They seemed to be in their early 40's. One of the women had straight, a little past the shoulders white hair and blue eyes. The other woman had slightly wavy mid back blonde hair, and green eyes. With the men, one had short spikey brown hair and teal blue eyes. While the other had straight dark purple hair, that stopped a little above his shoulders, and blue eyes. They all had looked like the were crying.

"My baby!" The woman with the white hair had sobbed rather loudly, looking at me.

Uh, what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So this is a pretty short chapter, just mostly explaining things. Also for those who have already read the first 3 chapters, the note in the first chapter has been changed. As of right now I am writing the 5th chapter so it should be done soon. That chapter will have more excitement in it. :) Reviews would be awesome. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Home**

* * *

Mayu's P.O.V

It had taken a lot of explaining, and there had been a lot of hugging and crying from our parents, (our mothers, and Haylee's dad were the ones crying) Yeah, we finally found out, that the ninja in the room were Haylee and I's parents. Apparently they had us taken away, during the Kyuubi attack.

They were scared for our lives. Not knowing what the outcome would be, they didn't want to take any chances. So they sought out Chinatsu, and Hiroto Kojima. Who to Haylee and I were Mr. and Mrs. Shaw. My father had heard about them moving, a few days before the attack. He went to talk to them. They told him about the strange book, that they had found, that could take them to a different world. They told him about how they checked it out, and how different it was from this world. They made him swear he would keep it a secret. He promised he would. They had also told him, when they were leaving.

When the Kyuubi attacked though, he could no longer keep silent. He told my mom and Haylee's parents. They quickly found the old couple, and begged them to take us. They reluctantly agreed. As Mrs. Shaw said, they were supposed to bring us back after a week. I told them what the letter said.

"We should have never given you to them." My mom said, hanging her head in shame.

Pfft, my mom. This was all just so weird. I honestly didn't know what to think. This was just all so crazy.

"But wait. If Naomi and Mayu are our real names, then how did we even know them?" Haylee asked.

"My guess would be you still retained some of your memories, from your time here." Tsunade explained.

"So uh, what happens to us now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, you'll go back home with your parents. Whatever happens after that is up to you guys."

I nodded my head, and then remembered something. "Before I forget, what was up with ny hair and eyes changing color, and the whole shebang?" I asked, looking towards my parents.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Kojima, said that purple hair wouldn't fit into that world, so we used a jutsu to change it. It changed back once you came back here." My dad explained.

"Hmm, so this means we have chakra?" Haylee asked.

What the hell? The bitch looked so fucking calm! While I was here freaking the fuck out.

Lady Tsunade smiled. "Yes."

Before we left her office, we came up with a story to tell people. We came up with the story of how we had been kidnapped, and taken to the village hidden in the mist, and then eventually the star village.

Everyone was quiet, as we left the Hokage building. I was a nervous wreck. I looked over at Haylee. She was tense, so I knew that the situation, had finally hit her. It was night now, so no one was out, except for the ninja patrolling the area.

As we walked, I realized that Haylee and I would be separated. We didn't know these people. Our parents or not. For right now, all Haylee and I had were each other. I didn't want to leave her. But right now we didn't have much of a choice. We walked a bit longer until we reached a house, on the outskirts of the village.

"Well this is our home Mayu." My mom said softly.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and my chest started to tighten. This was it. This is where I have to leave my best friend. Haylee and I had been separated, yeah. But we were still in the same town. We didn't meet again though until we started Kindergarten.

I threw my arms around Haylee, and held on for dear life. I had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. I knew that it was silly. We'd probably see each other tomorrow. I was just so scared. I knew Haylee was scared too. Her tears were dripping onto my shoulder, with her being slightly taller than me. I reluctantly let go of her, and stepped back. I could faintly see the trail, the tears had left on her face, from the faint glow of the moonlight. I gave her a small, reassuring smile, before I went into the gated property with my parents.

My heart was pounding in my chest, as we neared the front door. I wanted nothing more then to high tail it out of there, and back to Haylee. Here I was 18 years old, and acting like a child. I felt that I had every right to though.

As we went inside I followed my parents action, of taking my shoes off. I'd have to get used to that.

"Since it's late, we thought you just like to go to your room, and rest." My father said softly. I just nodded my head, and clasped my hands together, in front of me.

I followed them up stairs, and to a room at the end of the hallway, on the right side. I followed them into the room. It was pretty bare, only a full sized bed, and a small dresser.

"There is a bathroom across the hall, whenever you need it. Also tomorrow we'll be going shopping for you. Haylee and her parents will be joining us. We'll get you everything that you need." My dad said, giving me a smile.

"Do you need anything?" My mom asked.

"Um no, I'm fine, thank you." I said, quietly.

"Well we'll leave you be now, goodnight sweetheart." My mom said, smiling. They turned around to leave.

"Wait." I said, stopping them. They turned around.

"Yes?" My mom asked, smiling.

"Uh, your names?" I asked, a bit shyly.

They both gave me a soft smile.

"Yukari, and Ikuto." My dad said.

I nodded my head. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie." My mom said, once again.

They both left. I was alone now. I sighed, as I flopped down onto the bed. It was very comfortable. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long, as I slowly let sleep overtake me.

* * *

Naomi's P.O.V

I bit my lip when I heard Zoey's mother say that this was their home, that meant we were about to be separated from one another. I didn't want to leave her side, this was all so new to us. Finding out we were actually from this world and that everything we had known was all just one big lie. All we had was each other but we really didn't have a say in the matter of leaving on another. The two of us stood there, hugging one another for a few moments. I really didn't want to leave her! I would be living with a couple of strangers, that made me feel uneasy. I tried my best to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but I failed, they slid down my cheeks and down onto Zoey's shoulders. I watched them as they went into their home, whispering a soft goodbye under my breath.

I began to follow my parents as they led me to my new home. I was quiet the entire walk there. I didn't know what to say to either of them. It took us about fifteen more minutes to get to the house.

"Well Naomi, here we are." I heard my father say to me. "We're so ecstatic to have you back home with us." He added.

I just gave a nervous smile, nodding my head slightly. "Uh, yeah, me too." I said softly as I followed them inside.

my mother lead me to a spare room that was upstairs.

"This will be your room, tomorrow we can take you to get some things for you to be able to make you feel more at home and to make the room feel more like your own." My mother said to me.

I nodded. "That sounds cool." I replied.

"Well, it's getting late so I'll let you get some rest. Goodnight my dear." She said, starting to walk away.

"Uh, w-wait! Could you at least tell me your names?" I asked hesitantly. My mother nodded.

"I'm Hotaru Hoshino and your father is Ichiro Hoshino." She said before walking away.

Once they left I fell into my bed. Today had definitely been a long day. I was so tired. I fell straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been focused on other things unfortunately, and I have made a new account, and am working on an Inuyasha story as well, on TasteTheStarburst. I can't promise that i'll update faster, but I will try. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews are love! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The plan**_

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since Naomi and I have been in the Leaf village, with our parents. It was a little rocky at first, but they gave us our space. We also made quite a few friends. All of the rookie 9, (ya know, aside from Sasuke, who was currently being a twat with Orochimaru) Tenten, Lee, and Neji. (Neji and Shino could not deny their love for us) A few Senseis, who also could not deny their love for us, Yamato, (Who we pretty much forced our love upon, poor guy) Izumo, Kotetsu, and even Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

With always being around people now, Naomi wasn't as shy anymore. But the downside being, she's an even bigger smartass then before. I blame Kiba, and Naruto. They really are bad influences.

It was midday and Naomi and I were walking around the village trying to find something to do. We had run into Lee an hour ago who was training, and he had somehow, I can't even remember how, talked us into training with him. Boy was that a disaster. He was a bit too intense for us, so after only about 10 minutes, we convinced him to have a race with us. He of course agreed, and that folks is how we got rid of him. Though since then he has been looking all over for us, and we constantly have to hide. Anyways as we were walking we spotted Naruto, and team Kurenai.

"Hey guys!" I yelled loudly. They all stopped and turned to look back at us.

"Hey Mayu, hey Naomi!" Naruto yelled back, waving to us.

Naomi and I ran to them. I noticed they each had a pack.

"You guys going on a mission? I asked.

"Yeah, we're escorting some old woman back to the sand village." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We should probably get going now though. She is probably waiting for us at the gate." Shino said, ending the conversation. Grouch.

"Well be careful." Naomi said smiling. We waved them off. "Okay. So here's the plan." What? "We're going to sneak out, and go with them to the Sand village." She finished. I gave her a blank stare for a moment.

"Uh, how are we going to get past, Izumo, and Kotetsu?"

"We'll find something to distract them, and we'll book it out the gate." She explained.

We started to look around for something to distract them with, when I spotted team Ebisu. I grinned. Perfect! I grabbed Naomi's arm, and dragged her with me.

"Hey guys. We need a favor."

"Hey Mayu, hey Naomi. What is it that you need?" Moegi asked.

"We need to get past Izumo, and Kotetsu, so we can follow Naruto and team 8 on their mission. We need a distraction." I explained. Their eyes lit up.

"What do you need us to do?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"The sexy jutsu." Naomi said, having caught onto my plan.

"Hehe, no problem." Konohamaru said, with a giant grin.

All of us ran quickly to the gate. Naomi and I hiding behind a tree, not far from it, and out of sight. Team Ebisu put the plan into action.

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu." Konohamaru called, gaining the two guards attention.

"Hey guys." Izumo greeted them, with a smile.

"We wanna show you a jutsu, we've learned." Moegi said excitedly.

"Huh, well okay." Kotetsu said smiling.

The three put their hands together for the jutsu.

"Sexy jutsu." They said simultaneously.

The looks on Izumo and Kotetsu's faces were priceless. Unfortunately we couldn't marvel in it for long, as we had to escape while we could. I turned back to give the amazing little demon children a thumbs up, and a grin. As we left they shouted good luck to us.

"It shouldn't take us too long to catch up to them, since they're going a civilian pace." I told Naomi as we walked.

Now during our very short time here, everyone has been teaching us how to control our chakra. It definitely wasn't as easy as we thought. Neither of us were very good, but I was able to pinpoint Naruto's chakra, since his was the strongest.

"From what I can tell, they're I'd said about 20 minutes ahead of us." I told Naomi as we started to follow Naruto's chakra.

It took us about 30 minutes to catch up with them. Akamaru must have smelled us, as he sniffed the air, because he turned around, and ran towards us. Attacking us with slobbery kisses.

"Akamaru srop it!" I said in between laughs, and dog kisses.

"Naomi, Mayu, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, as Kiba pulled Akamaru off of us.

"We wanted to go with you guys to the Sand village." Naomi said, as we both wiped our faces.

"How did you get past Izumo, and Kotetsu?" Kiba asked. Naomi and I chuckled.

"We had some help from team Ebisu." I said, now laughing again. It took a moment before Naruto grinned.

"Did they use my jutsu?"

"Hell yeah they did, and it was awesome!" Naomi yelled. Naruto started to laugh with us.

"Man, I wish I could have been there!" He said, now howling with laughter.

Kiba chuckled and shook his head.

"You two should go back. It could be dangerous for you, if we ran into bandits, or other ninja." Shino said, halting everyone's laughter.

"No way! We're going with you." Naomi argued.

"You two can barely defend yourselves."

I looked around, until I spotted two giant sticks. I ran over to them and grabbed them. I ran back to Naomi.

"Here's a stick."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to leave are you?"

"Nope." Shino sighed.

"We better get going then." He said, walking back to the front of the group.

Naruto and Kiba chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Kiba assured.

"Yeah! All of us will. Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Naomi and I looked at each other and smiled. He said it! He said believe it!

We walked back to the group. "This is granny Emiko. She's the one we're escorting back to the sand village." Naruto explained.

She was an older woman. She looked to be in her late 60's.

"Hello." Naomi and I greeted her.

She gave us a kind smile. "Hello."

We all started walking again. We walked all day, until the sun started to set.

"We should set up camp here for tonight. We should reach the desert around mid day tomorrow." Shino announced.

"Hey Mayu, wanna help me catch dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Sure."

I ran to him, and we walked together to a small stream.

"I'm really glad that you and Naomi came, it'll definitely be more fun."

"So are we. It was actually Naomi's idea. I just came up with the plan." I said, laughing.

Naruto laughed too. "It was a great plan." He praised.

"Why, thank you." I grinned.

Naruto took out some kunai. "Here." He said, handing me three of them, and getting three for himself.

"I um, I don't have very good aim, and what not." I admitted.

"Here I'll teach you." He stepped closer to the stream. He raised two kunai, and when two fish jumped out he flung them at them, mid air. they were both pinned to a tree.

"Uh yeah, I definitely can't do that.

Naruto chuckled. "Well we'll just have to work on it, when we get back to the village then.

"I guess so." I said, laughing.

Naruto caught a few more fish, before we went back to camp. By that time I was really tired, and I could tell that Naomi was too. Hinata walked over to me.

"You and Naomi can sleep in my tent tonight, if you want." She offered shyly.

"Sure, thank you. That's very kind of you." She nodded her head and smiled.

Once the fish was done, we all quietly ate, as the sun went down. After we ate, Naomi and I shared a tent with Hinata, while the boys shared a tent together, and granny Emiko had a tent of her own. We all soon went to bed.

The next morning, we woke up fairly early. By the time us girls woke up, the guys already had breakfast cooking.

"How long will it take to get to the Sand Village?" Naomi asked as we ate.

"About two and a half days." Shino spoke up.

"We should probably stock up on plenty of water." Kiba added.

Kiba and Naruto were the ones who went to the stream to collect water. While they were gone, the rest of us packed everything up. In about 30 minutes we set off again. It wasn't long before Naomi and I got bored, so we started a stick fight, with the sticks I found yesterday. Soon after Kiba and Naruto joined in. I went to land the 'killing' blow on Naruto, but stopped mid swing, when a kunai wizzed past my head. I froze. Suddenly Naruto tackled me to the ground. Two more kunai wizzed past where I was once standing.

"We're under attack. I want you, and Naomi to go to Hinata." Naruto whispered to me.

He got up and joined Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino in the fight, that was now going on.

I spotted Hinata standing in front of Naomi, and granny Emiko. I grabbed my stick, and went to run to them, but a man blocked my path. He wasn't alarmingly big, but still big. Looking at this guy, I could tell that he was a bandit. But were the others? Or were they ninjas? The man in front of me had shoulder length straight, light blue hair, and dark green eyes. If he wasn't most likely trying to kill me, I would've totally flirted with him. He smiled rather creepily at me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Well I was, until you got in my way." I said calmly on on the outside, but freaking out on the inside. I didn't really wanna die right now.

He took out a kunai, and I just freaked. I closed my eyes, and swung my stick at his face as hard as I could. I heard a loud thump. I opened my eyes, and he was now on the ground. How hard did I hit him? I always thought I was pretty weak. Unless this guys was a serious wimp. That guy was definitely just a bandit, if that was a ninja, I wouldn't have gotten away with that. I looked around. The guys were no longer fighting, but tying up wimpys friends.

"They were only bandits. Pretty easy. Well aside from that ninja, but that wasn't too hard." Kiba said, as he finished tying one up.

"Are you alright Mayu?" Shino asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. We should get going then. We should make it to the desert in an hour or so."

We grabbed our things again, and headed off. Shino was right, it only took an hour to reach the desert. After only 10 minutes in the intense heat, I let it be known, how very hot I was. I knew everyone was getting agitated with me, but I didn't care, I was freaking hot! It took us almost 3 days, to get to the Sand Village, in which we only stopped twice. Imagine everyone's relief when we could see the village up ahead, and how they didn't have to listen to my constant whining anymore. I could literally see the relief on their faces. Bitches. I started to speed walk. The first thing I wanted to do was get water. We ran out a few hours ago, which was torture! The second thing I wanted to do was meet the sand siblings, especially Gaara! I couldn't wait!


End file.
